The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method of the same, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a solid-state imaging device and a manufacturing method of the same, and an electronic apparatus which can optimize sensitivity of an imaging pixel and AF performance of a phase difference detection pixel.
In the related art, regarding the solid-state imaging device, various technologies have been proposed, in order to realize improvement of sensitivity or prevention of color mixture.
For example, a solid-state imaging device in which a lens layer of which a portion corresponding to the center of a light receiving surface is formed with a refractive index distribution lower than that of a portion corresponding to a periphery of the light receiving surface, is formed as a diverging lens which allows a light condensing point of an incident light from an on-chip lens to approach the light receiving surface, in each pixel, has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-210981). Therefore, it is possible to shorten a distance between the on-chip lens and the light receiving surface, and to realize improvement of sensitivity or prevention of color mixture.
However, in the related art, in a digital single lens reflex camera (DSLR), since focusing is performed by a sensor which is provided separately from a solid-state imaging device which captures an image, the number of components increases or focusing is performed in a position different from a position where focusing is actually desired, and thus an error may occur regarding the focusing position.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there has been known a solid-state imaging device which provides phase difference detection pixels with imaging pixels in a pixel array unit, and detects focusing based on a shift amount of signals output by the pair of phase difference detection pixels, that is, performs focus detection by an image plane phase difference auto focus (AF) system. In the pair of phase difference detection pixels, a half of each light receiving surface different from one another is shielded by a light shielding film.